


【罗索】What Does A Bionic Dog Dream？

by skydoggie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 其实是想写一篇悬疑和翻转的，总之就是看了阿西莫夫以后的脑洞
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 2





	【罗索】What Does A Bionic Dog Dream？

“小家伙，你醒了吗？”

当我第一次看到这个世界，面前出现的便是这样一张脸——下巴上有杂乱的胡茬，眼下的黑眼圈仿佛熬了整整三个通宵，可眼神里却有着掩饰不住的期待和欣喜。

“你是谁？”我开口，听见不熟悉的声音从嘴里传出来。

“我是你的主人，特拉法尔加·罗，从今天起，这里就是你的家了……罗罗诺亚。”

说出那个名字前他迟疑了一下，不过只一瞬就恢复了。

虽然没有完全消化句子里的信息，大脑好像已经先身体一步做出了反应，我嗅了嗅空气里的气味因子，把这个人独有的味道刻在记忆区，便立刻扑进他的怀里。

“好了好了。”叫罗的男人轻笑着用手摸我的头，引起一种酥麻的痒感，我忍不住摇起了尾巴。

“看起来适应的还挺快。”他小声嘟囔，又挠了挠我的背。

跟罗相处的日子我自认为做的还不错。

早晨，我会在天刚刚亮的时候蹦到他床上，隔着被子坐在那人胸口舔他的脸。

虽然每次他都会被压出闷哼，用略带痛苦的低沉声线说“你太沉了……罗罗诺亚……”

可既然没把我赶走，就说明他并不讨厌，对吧。

早餐时他会煮手磨的咖啡，用烤箱热黄油牛角包。

当接收到这两种气味信号，我就会冲出门，把院子里的报纸叼回来。

罗喜欢在吃饭的时候看点什么，也常常翻着破碎的报纸对我说“以后我可以自己去拿，你就别动了。”

可我能分辨出来，他嘴角的笑意是真的。

周末，他会带我一起去公园玩丢飞盘。

起初我们只有一个飞盘，但当我第N次衔回来三个的时候，罗一边向别人道歉一边打开了手机购物页面。

从那以后，我们就有了三个飞盘。

平常我也不是一直黏着罗，事实上他很忙，有时候接到电话半夜就要出门。

每次他回家的时候身上总是带着浓烈的酒精和消毒水的气味。

我不喜欢那味道，不仅仅是因为刺鼻，潜意识里这种气味好像总是和什么不好的事情联系在一起，我不想让罗遇到不好的事情。

大概他明白我讨厌这味道，回家以后总是先洗澡再来抱我。

罗的怀抱很温暖。

我喜欢靠在那画满黑色纹身的坚实胸膛上，听他沉稳的心跳，而每次舔他胸口和脸颊的时候，那股专属于他的气味总是会变得更加浓烈。

有次我循着味道蹭到了他腿间，他却弹起身体一把推开了我。

“谁教你这么做的？以后不许闻那里！”虽然身体僵硬脸色通红，我还是察觉到他的味道变得前所未有的好闻。

“没人教我，只是喜欢你。”我固执的又把头放了过去，感受到牛仔裤下多了个硬硬的鼓起。

“真是色情……”罗这次没有推开我，却还是不允许我用那里当枕头，他用结实的手臂把我拉上小腹，眼睛里是复杂的情绪，“……我大概真的是疯了吧。”

从那以后，罗偶尔也会让我睡床。

尽管不明白为什么，我隐约觉得自己的待遇提升了。

虽然我不像他一样需要那么多睡眠，夜里，我仍然尽量保持一动不动的姿势，希望他能够好好休息。

许多次，看着那个男人熟睡的侧脸，我都想凑过去。

不知道为什么总有种熟悉的感觉，看着他的唇，就能联想起那嘴里甘甜的唾液，看着他的身体，仿佛就能够尝到咸腥的滋味。

我喜欢罗和他的味道，或许不仅仅因为他是我的主人。

我的活动区域被限制在室内和院子里，雨天的时候，就连院子里也不许去。

每当天色开始变暗电闪雷鸣时，罗就会锁上窗户和那扇专供我出入的小门。

我猜是因为他爱干净，怕屋子被弄脏。虽然从室内看外面的狂风暴雨是一件惬意的事，我总忍不住想出去体会下在雨里奔跑的感觉。

罗是个细心的人，通常不会错过天气预报，但凡事总有意外。

有天他出门的时候忘了上锁，又刚好赶上雷阵雨。我悄悄地从小门爬出去，在院子里的草坪上撒欢，玩着玩着回过神来，才发现自己已经不知什么时候从树垛的缝隙里跑了出去。

四周是不熟悉的街景，水流从身上冲过的感觉很糟糕，我有些后悔，却想不起来家的方向。

迷路中，看见一个没有带伞的男人颓坐在地上，我从湿透的斑点帽子认出那是罗。

“你怎么会在这儿！快起来！会感冒的！”我有些着急地去拉他的裤脚却一下被裹进衣服里。

“……以后别乱跑了好吗？……我不想再体会这种感觉了……”帽檐下他的表情藏在阴影里，只是不断有水从颚角滑落。

我不知所措，也不知道该说些什么，明明只是第一次偷跑出去，他为什么要说“再”呢？

迷茫间身体的某个地方传来尖锐的疼痛，我眼前一黑就昏了过去。

不知道罗是什么时候把我带回来的，醒来的时候我已经身处家里的软垫上，重新变得干爽整洁。

他没有再提那件事，可我忘不了他难过的表情，那种感觉像是窒息一般压在胸口。

我总有种错觉，或许，这确实不是我第一次让他如此难受。

有时候，家里会有访客。

一般都是问诊的病人，偶尔也会是那男人的熟人。

我虽然总是装出一副趴在地上的样子，可耳朵却一直机警的竖着。

这应该不能算小气，虽然我只有罗一个朋友，可并没有阻止他交别的朋友，只是有些在意罢了。

今天上门的是一个身材高大的家伙。

从进门起我就看他不顺眼，尤其是那头火红的头发，我忍不住发出威胁的呵斥。

“它的占有欲很强啊。”男人看着我笑了，我又愤怒的皱了皱鼻子。

“他有名字，尤斯塔斯当家的，你知道的。”罗抱起我，放进一个四周都是软垫的笼子里，“其实我带他过去就好了，你不必亲自上门的。”

狭小的空间和忽然的黑暗让我感到不适，我要求罗把我放出去。

只听他无奈地叹了口气，重新把我抱出笼子，捧在怀里。

“你也太宠他了吧。”红发男人脸上的笑容慢慢淡去，“这家伙……只是一只仿生狗啊。”

仿生狗？

是什么东西？

新名词让我的大脑出现短暂的波动，待视觉恢复后，我看到面前多了个罗。

那个罗背对着我，站在十步以外的位置，肩头探出了个绿白相间的合金物——流线型的脑袋上闪着金属的光泽，侧颈的太阳能板显示着剩余电量，两片椭圆形的液晶屏长在眼睛的位置，发出荧蓝的光。

我眨了眨眼，蓝色的光点跟着闪了闪。

信息过载使我的记忆出现了混乱，那天后来的事情只剩下零散的片段。

我记得身体被连上了各种仪器，许多乱糟糟的声音回荡在脑子里，如果那个机械金属物里真的有脑子的话。

罗低声跟什么人交谈着，嘈杂的电流使我只能分辨出“淋雨”和“死机”。

身边不断有人走来走去，却没人过来给我盖上块毯子。

他们就像是对待一个没有生命的无机物那样把我弃置在手术台上。

不知过了多久，罗过来抱起我，他长舒了一口气，显得很高兴。

“我们可以回家了吗？”我问。

“我们回家。”他笑着回答道。

我从来没有这么渴望回到那个被称之为“家”的地方。

那是我和罗的家，有我们共同的记忆。

虽然有很多问题想问，可我的身体和大脑都很疲惫。

我隐约明白了为什么家里其他地方没有镜子，为什么雨天罗不允许我出门。

看着他安静开车的样子，我放弃了思考。

或许好好睡一觉就会发现这一切都是梦吧。

刚到家我就闻到了陌生的气味。

不速之客是一个长着圈圈眉毛的家伙。

看到我后那家伙露出了个悲伤又愤怒的表情，一种莫名的感觉促使我扑过去咬他的腿。

“看来他还是不喜欢你。”罗好整以暇的插着手，看我跟那个金发男人缠斗。

“这跟‘他’没关系，任何有领地意识的东西第一次看见陌生人闯入自己的地盘都会表现出敌意。”男人费力把我拉开，小心避开我嘴里锋利的牙齿。

“他不会伤害你的。”罗接过我，坐回沙发上。

“是啊，可这并不说明他就是索隆，是机器第一定律让他不能这么做的。”

一个熟悉的名字闯入我的听觉接收器。

索隆，是谁？

卷眉毛点上根烟，看着罗皱了皱眉，“贝波都跟我们说了，大家很担心你。路飞本是要一起来的，不过半路那家伙又怕自己控制不住情绪，就让我一个人来了。”

“我很好，不需要担心。”罗喉咙里发出低笑，仿佛是什么野兽的警告，可那个男人没有明白这暗示。

他焦躁的在客厅里踱步，最终下定决心般直视着罗：“我知道你是最好的神经生物学家，可是把人的思维和机器结合在一起是不可能的！特拉法尔加！你能不能清醒一点，索隆已经死了！早在半年前就出车祸死了！还是送去的你们医院！”

有人死了？那是谁？跟罗又有什么关系？

“闭嘴！文斯莫克……当家的，我警告你不要说出那个名字！更别提那个字眼！！！”男人的身体在颤抖，脉搏在加速，紧贴他胸膛的我甚至能听到肌肉下血液奔流的声音。

“我们没人想接受这个结果……”圈圈眉的语气沉了下去，却并没有后退的意思，“你该面对现实了，罗……我知道那天你本来是要求婚的，可事情已经发生了，你就不能放过他？也放过你自己？”

碧蓝色的眼睛里带上恳求，看样子他的痛苦不比罗少。

“再说一句话你就给我滚出去！”抱着我的那具身体依然气得发抖，我感觉有东西埋进了颈窝。

“他在这里！我能感觉出来……他就在这里……”罗喃喃道，发梢轻蹭着我的脸。

内心有种什么东西在鼓胀，像飓风一样席卷我。

“究竟怎么样你才能明白这只是一条机器狗？你以为那些习惯是索隆的精神映射吗？那只是代码，是照着那家伙的特征设定好的电子程序！弗兰奇是机器人学家，他只是不忍心拆穿你！”金发男人怒吼，看起来有些歇斯底里。

所以，那个索隆，就是我吗？而我已经死了？

我愣住了，扭头看向罗，“这究竟是怎么一回事？”

“你看见了吧！他就只会‘汪汪’叫啊！就连表情都是靠屏幕里的液态晶体完成的！现在的技术有限，别说仿生人了，就连类人工智能都做不到，这就只是一条普通的机械电子狗啊！”看起来那男人想说这些话很久了，说完后他脱力地坐到椅子上，如释重负的抬起头。

什么叫只会“汪汪”叫？我明明在说话，明明罗是能够听懂我的话的。

难道一直以来，我发出的声音……都只是狗叫吗？

“黑足屋……别逼我……”颤抖的声音隐忍着痛苦，罗的情绪已经到了临界点。

我的胸口又产生了疼痛和窒息感，于是，我凑过去蹭了蹭他的脸，轻轻舔了下他的鼻尖。

“你看到了吗？他在安慰我……他就是‘他’！”罗的眼神满溢悲伤，狠狠把我抱进怀里，恨不得摁进心窝。

“得了吧，任何宠物在饲主情绪不稳的时候都会做出这样的行为，连我这个外行都明白，你就别再自欺欺人了。”卷眉毛又点上一根烟，不再看我，“即便就像你说的，这玩意儿继承了那么一点点索隆的什么东西，可这机器并不是人啊，它的行为模式是照着狗设计的，那家伙被困在这样一个身体里，会舒服么？”

“你以为我愿意么？”罗不由自主握紧了手，“目前机器人的技术不稳定到连行走跳跃这些基本动作都无法完成，如果有可能我当然希望他能以人形的状态出现，可与其当个行为受限制的‘植物人’，还不如可以自由活动的仿生狗。总有一天，等科技足够发达了，我会把他重新变成人的，总有一天……”

罗罕见的一口气说了这么多，像是在说服那男人，更像在说服自己，可效果看起来不够好，叫文斯莫克的家伙猛吸一口烟，并不认可：“你有没有想过是你太自私了？虽然我不懂机器人学的东西，更不懂什么神经生物学，但我知道目前的人工智能是不会有自我意识和情绪的，即便你做了些什么手脚，那些仍旧是程序，是设定。你只是自欺欺人的不愿意放下，所以把感情寄托在这东西上面罢了。”

没有意识和感情？是在说我吗？这个白痴卷眉。

我有些生气，又想冲过去咬他，却被罗拦住了。

“黑足当家的，你有深爱过谁吗？”

虽然只是简简单单一个问题，对面那男人却愣住了。

“如果你也爱过谁，那么就该明白。”罗的声音很平静，我却觉得那下面是深海。

“即便是寄托，也想要个可以承载思念的容器；就算是自己骗自己，至少不会每天睁眼闭眼都是他。我确实无法走出来，这辈子也只认准了那个索隆。那天我的心本该一起死了的，是这家伙给了我一线希望让我继续活下去。”他举起我放到男人面前，“你来劝我放下，是要剥夺我生存的意义吗？”

没有料到罗会说出这样一番话，金发男人哑口无言。

“我……”

他犹豫半晌只深深叹了口气。

“既然你如此固执，我也没什么好说的，那就多保重吧。”

男人掐灭烟，走到门口时又回头看了我一眼，“再见……罗罗诺亚……”

“希望你有一天真的能变成那个人吧。”他小声地说，随后关上了门。

我趴在地毯上，看罗在门关上后痛苦的捂住脸，却不知道该怎么做。

想要拥抱他，想要去亲吻他，想告诉他我一直都在。

可我没有人类的手臂，没有温热的嘴唇，没有可以表达思想的发声器；眼睛里没有泪腺，口腔里没有唾液，金属的舌头甚至不能灵活的转动。

我到底是人还是狗？到底是机器还是生命体？

难道，就连现在产生的这种让我几乎再次死机的感觉，也全部都是二进制的编码？

“我该怎么办呢？”罗的指缝里溢出声音，听起来遥远的像大漠上的回音。

“大概他说对，我只是不愿意接受现实不愿意走出来罢了。”他慢慢把手放下，轻轻摸我的头，“从没人做过这种尝试，连我也不确定神经元转换成正子脑的损失率，我可能真的是个疯子……”

我拼命摇头，试图说点什么，可嘴里发出来的依然是无意义的吠叫。

罗盯着我，像是要透过那些金属看穿什么，可最终他眼里的神采慢慢黯淡下来。

“不知道这些话你能听懂多少，如果……你有那么一点点他的意识……我希望你知道，我爱你。”

他抱起我，在我冰冷的额头印下一吻。

罗把我留在客厅，走进了书房。

门“咔哒”一声从里面上了锁，留声机里传来隐约的歌声——

An empty street  
空旷的街道  
An empty house  
空掉的房间  
A hole inside my heart  
我的心亦空空如也  
I’m all alone  
我一直都是一个人  
And the room are getting smaller  
被无尽的寂寞包围着  
……  
I tried to read  
我试着去读些什么  
I go to work  
去工作  
I’m laughing with my friends  
也和朋友一起笑着  
But I can’t stop to keep myself from thinking  
但是我停止不了思念你  
……  
To hold you in my arms  
想拥你入怀  
To promise you my love  
想允你我爱  
To tell you from my heart  
想诉你我心  
You’re all I’m thinking  
你就是我的一切  
……

我正子脑的芯片发出高热的温度，眼睛死死地盯着那扇书房的门。

我不知道谁是罗罗诺亚·索隆。  
可是，我也爱你。

Fin.


End file.
